1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps, and particular to an LED lamp with adjustable light field.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the raise of people's consciousness of energy saving, LEDs have been widely used in the field of lamp due to their small size and high efficiency. In the design of an LED lamp, light field is always one of major concerns. Most LED lamps generally generate butterfly-type light fields or diffusion-type light fields. However, these types of light field are unchangeable, and not always suitable for a particular application.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED lamp whose light field is adjustable.